Solo era un trato ¿no?
by BlackHime13
Summary: Sasuke llega muy temprano a clase y allí conoce a alguien que lo traerá de cabeza... ¿Qué tipo de trato le propone para que acepte salir con él? ¿El otro aceptará? ¿Cómo acabará esto? / SasuNaru


¿Solo era un trato no?

Un azabache de ojos negros y tez pálida caminaba por los pasillos. Miró la pantalla de su móvil.

-Las 7:10-dijo para luego suspirar.

Guardó su teléfono y volvió a suspirar.

A esa hora todavía no había nadie así que se dirigió hacia su salón tranquilamente.

Durante todo el camino estuvo mirando por la ventana. Ya había llegado a su aula y, estando enfrente de la puerta, se disponía a entrar cuando alguien salió de repente, chocando con el y cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo en el proceso.

-Itte...-se quejó esa persona sobándose la cabeza.

-Tendrías que tener más cuidado...-se calló un segundo mientras miraba cuidadosamente al rubio, analizándolo. Entonces esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y prosiguió.-...Dobe.

-No me llames Dobe ¡Teme!- le gritó ese chico levantándose.

El azabache solo sonrió aún más.

-Hmp.¿Y como quieres que llame a alguien tan torpe como tu? Dobe.-dijo prepotentemente.

-¡Bakka! Serás engreído y arrogante.-gritó el otro mientras salía por la puerta.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, alejándose del azabache, este solo le miraba sin borrar su sonrisa.

Cuando el chico desapareció de su vista , este se disponía a entrar, cuando se fijó que en el suelo había una pequeña libreta.

-Si será Dobe.-dijo mientras se agachaba para recogerla.

Como el azabache no tenía nada mejor que hacer, salió del aula y se dirigió por el camino por el cual se había ido aquel chico. En el camino, se dedicó a leer el contenido de ese objeto.

(N/A: Es un carné de identificación con la información básica del estudiante ^^)

-Bien Uzumaki.¿ Podrías coger estos libros y colocarlos?-dijo una voz femenina. El azabache se giró y vio que se trataba de la biblioteca.

Volvió a esbozar una sonrisa ladeada y entró en el salón.

-Vaya Uchiha...¿qué te trae por aquí? Es raro verte tan temprano.-volvió a decir esa voz. La mujer era pelirroja, con gafas.

-Karin-sensei.-dijo el joven en modo de saludo.-Solo me aburría y pasé por aquí.-dijo indiferente.

-Ya veo.-dijo ella.- Pues haz lo que gustes.- añadió dedicándole una sonrisa.

El chico solo asintió y se dirigió hacia uno de los tantos pasillos.

Justo por el primer pasillo por el que iba, reconoció al chico de antes.

Era un chico rubio, de ojos más azules que el propio cielo y más deslumbrantes que hubiera visto en su vida, con esa piel ligeramente tostada y unas extrañas marcas en cada mejilla que lo hacían ver como un adorable e indefenso zorrito.

Ese chico le había parecido muy interesante.

El rubio estaba intentando coger un libro de un estante, bastante alto,en el cual no llegaba. Esto le hizo un poco de gracia al azabache que se acercó y se colocó detrás del rubio para ayudarle.

Observó el libro que intentaba coger, entonces alzó el brazo y lo cogió, sorprendiendo al ojiazul, que ante la sorpresa, al girar, se tropezó y acabó entre los brazos del mayor, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del azabache.

-Hmp.-dijo simplemente el ojinegro mientras veía el sonrojo que se apoderaba de las mejillas del más bajo.

-Gra-gracias...-susurró el rubio mientra se separaba del mayor. Apoyando los brazos en el pecho de este.

No es nada.- respondió este, divertido ante la expresión avergonzada del rubio, mientras le daba el libro.

-¿Qu-qué...haces aquí?- preguntó el menor mientras cogía el objeto y ladeaba la cabeza, queriendo escapar de la mirada del ojinoche.

-Bueno...-dijo el otro mientra cogía la libretita de su bolsillo y con la otra mano le acariciaba un mechón de esos orbes rubios.- A cierto Dobe despistado se le olvidó algo.

Ante este comentario el rubio se sonrojó aún más y, por lo oído, levantó la mirada observando el objeto que el Uchiha tenía en la mano.

-¿Cómo...?-preguntó este incrédulo metiendo la mano en el bolsillo para comprobar que, efectivamente, esa si era su identificación escolar. El mayor sonrió de lado otra vez al ver la confusión del ojiazul.

-Se te cayó en clase cuando chocaste conmigo.

-So...sokka...-dijo el otro mientras giraba el rostro, avergonzado.- Etto...¿me lo podrías devolver?- preguntó en casi un susurro.

-Mmmm...no sé. ¿Qué me darás a cambio?- preguntó el azabache mientras se acercaba al rubio.

-¿Eh? Bu...bueno yo...-decía el otro mientras se alejaba un poco hacia atrás pero, con la mala suerte, que la estantería no le dejó retroceder más. Quedando así entre la estantería y el mayor.

-Hmp.-el azabache se divertía mucho ante las expresiones y acciones del rubio.- Tranquilo...nos vemos en la azotea a la hora del almuerzo. Allí te diré lo que tendrás que hacer.- le dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

Sin decir nada más se dirigió a la salida de la biblioteca para dirigirse hacia su salón. El rubio estaba en tal shock que solo vio al azabache alejarse.

-¡Q-qu-qué...QUÉ DEMONIOS!- gritó este perplejo.

Desde fuera el ojinoche oyó el grito y sonrió de lado para luego irse de verdad hacia su clase.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Por fin las clases comenzaron y el ojiazul estaba muy nervioso.

-¿Tú eres Uzumaki?-preguntó un hombre alto, con el cabello plateado y una máscara que le cubría toda la cara menos un ojo.

-Emm...hai...-dijo más que nervioso.

-Tranquilo, quédate aquí y entras cuando te llame.- el rubio asintió y el profesor entró en clase.- Bien alumnos. Siento la espera pero resulta que al venir aquí me encontré a un perro perdido y...

-MENTIRA.- gritaron todos los alumnos.

-*Cof cof cof* Pero aún así...tenemos a un nuevo alumno en clase, entra.

El rubio entró al aula bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes.

-E-etto...soy Uzumaki Naruto y... espero que nos llevemos bien.-dijo este algo sonrojado pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Todos en el aula comenzaron a gritar, silbar y aplaudir. Las chicas le miraban con corazoncitos en los ojos y los chicos no paraban de gritar cumplidos y halagos sobre lo lindo que era.

El profesor les intentaba calmar y el rubio solo agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

-Bien, bien calmaos.- decía el peliplateado.- Bueno, Uzumaki sientate al lado vacío de Uchiha.

El rubio asintió y mientras se dirigía al sitio indicado alguien aprovechó para tocarle el trasero.

-¿Qué...?- dijo el ojiazul mientras se giraba a ver al culpable de tal acto.

-Gomen, Naru-chan pero tenía que hacerlo.-dijo un moreno de piel blanca y una sonrisa farsa.

Eso no le hizo mucha gracia a un azabache y tampoco al rubio.

-No deberías hacer eso, copia barata.- dijo de forma despectiva el ojinegro.

-¿Algún problema? Uchiha bastardo.-dijo este en el mismo tono. Mientras se giraba a ver al que le había hablado.

El rubio también se giró y se quedó atónito al ver al azabache-

-¡¿TÚ?!-gritó el ojiazul señalando al chico, mientras este solo sonreía de lado.

-Hola, Dobe.-dijo este como si nada, el rubio se quedó perplejo.

-Bien, bien. ¿Podemos comenzar la clase ya?- dijo el profesor.

El rubio se tubo que sentar al lado del azabache y juntar las mesas ya que todavía no tenía los libros.

-No te voy a comer, no te preocupes.- le susurró al rubio para que solo el le escuchara.

-Eso ya lo se pero...- dijo este de igual manera mientras se sonrojaba y ladeaba la cabeza.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Pasaron las horas y ya era momento del receso. El azabache cogió de un brazo al rubio y lo llevó corriendo hasta la azotea.

-¿A-a-a...qué a...venido eso?- preguntó entrecortadamente el ojiazul ante la repentina acción del mayor.

-Era lo mejor. Te abrían rodeado para hacerte mil y una preguntas y a mí me habrían acosado las chicas de mi estúpido club de fans.- respondió el otro como si nada.

El rubio iba a protestar pero en ese momento se oyeron los gritos de las chicas en el patio buscando al azabache.

-Ya veo...-comentó el ojiazul mientras una gota le resbalaba por la sien.

-Bien...ahora ya podemos hablar.-dijo el mayor, solo por centímetros.

-¿Eh? Ah...hai.-dijo el menor sonrojado.- Etto...¿qué tengo que hacer?- preguntó mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-Bueno...-comenzó para luego cogerle de la barbilla y hacer que le mirara.-...quiero que salgas conmigo.- finalizó mientras sonreía.

-¿eh? Pe-pe-pero...-empezó a tartamudear mientras se sonrojaba aún más.

-Te lo pido como un favor.-dijo el ojinegro para calmarle.

-¿Un favor?- preguntó un poco más tranquilo.

Los dos se sentaron al lado de la reja para comer y hablar más tranquilamente.

-Bueno...ya viste lo pesadas que son.-dijo el azabache, el rubio solo asintió.- por eso...pensé que saliendo con alguien me dejarían en paz.- concluyó con un suspiro.

-Pero...¿por qué yo?¿No puede ser cualquier chica?- cuestionó el rubio mientras comía.

-No por que se lo acabaría creyendo.-dijo mientras miraba al rubio comer. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen, como llevaba haciendo desde que lo conoció.-Contigo no habrá problemas ya que eres nuevo y, al saber que tienes pareja, no te acosarán como hace un rato.- aclaró, dándole razones más que suficientes para que aceptara.

-Mmm...¿y me devuelves mi identificación?-preguntó el otro dejando de comer y mirándole a los ojos.

-Hmp. Si,¿Entonces...aceptas?-respondió/preguntó el azabache mirándole seductoramente, cosa que hizo que el rubio se ruborizara y ladeara la cabeza. (Hime:Qué repetitiva soy XD).

-Esta bien. -Respondió en casi un susurro. El ojinegro sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sorprendiendo de sobremanera al otro.

-¿Q-qu-qué...?- tartamudeó atónito el menor mientras se sonrojaba de sobremanera y tocaba su mejilla con la mano.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte, ya que a partir de ahora somos novios.- respondió este divertido ante la reacción del ojiazul.

Estuvieron un rato hablando para conocerse mejor.

El rubio le habló sobre su comida favorita, el Ramen (Hime: como no XD); que tenía un hermano mayor, de nombre Deidara; que su mejor amigo era un pelirrojo, llamado Gaara, y que estudiaba en esa escuela; que sus padres están de viaje por trabajo; su color favorito, el naranja; y otras cosas básicas.

El azabache solo escuchaba atentamente y luego el le contó algunas cosas. Su comida favorita, los tomates; que su hermano tiene la misma edad que el del otro y su nombre es Itachi; que el pervertido que le había tocado el trasero era el idiota de su primo, Sai; y poco más.

Entonces sonó la campana y los dos estuvieron que dejar su agradable charla. Se dirigieron hacia su salón y, por mala suerte de Sasuke, el profesor llegaría tarde así que muchas chicas rodearon su mesa para hablar con él.

-Nee, nee, Sasuke-kun.¿Dónde te habías metido antes?-preguntó una de ellas.

-Qué malo. Mira que abandonarnos.-dijo otra melosamente.

-Ne...¿Por qué no salimos después de clase?- preguntó otra mientras le cogía del brazo.

-Ya he quedado.- respondió este soltándose del agarre. Todas le miraron atónitas.

-¿Con quién?-preguntaron todas a la vez.

-No tengo por qué contestar pero...-dijo mientras miraba de reojo al rubio y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Este suspiró y se acercó, entonces el azabache aprovechó para jalarle el brazo y hacer que se sentara en su regazo. Ente tan repentina acción el ojiazul se ruborizó de sobremanera y todas las chicas se quedaron mirándolos.- Si tanto lo queréis saber...saldré con él.-respondió por fin.

-¿Por qué con él?-dijo una de ella. Esta pregunta hizo que todos en el salón se interesaran en lo que sucedía.

-Mmm...-se lo pensó un poco para luego sonreír. Cogió el mentón del rubio e hizo que le mirara.- Por esto.- respondió para luego darle un beso al ojiazul que se sonrojó aún más.

Fue un beso corto, tierno y lindo.- Estamos saliendo.- aclaró una vez se separaron.

El otro solo llegó a esconder su sonrojo apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del mayor, acto que vio muy tierno el azabache.

Todo el salón estaba en silencio y en ese momento llegó el profesor.

-Siento la demora chicos pero...¿qué ha pasado?-preguntó al ver a todas las chicas blancas y a los chicos con la boca abierta de par en par, pero lo entendió al ver la posición de los dos chicos.

El ojinegro no pudo evitar sonreír de lado ante la reacción de todos, sin más la clase comenzó aunque nadie estaba prestando atención.

Tanto las chicas como los chicos estaban desilusionados ante el reciente descubrimiento, el azabache estaba encantado y el rubio intentaba reaccionar ya que ese beso le había dejado algo atontado.

Las siguientes clases pasaron sin ningún percance ya que nadie se había atrevido a decir o hacer alguna cosa.

Las horas pasaban lentas para el rubio que, ahora mismo, solo quería salir corriendo hacia su casa, encerrarse en su habitación y no salir nunca jamás de allí.

Sonó la campana y todos empezaron a recoger sus cosas. Todos en la clase se habían ido a excepción de un azabache que esperaba a un rubio que seguía en shock. Algo que le parecía muy entretenido al mayor.

-¿Tardarás mucho Dobe?-preguntó de repente. Esas palabras hicieron saltar al ojiazul que no había reparado en la presencia del mayor.

-¿Qué...haces todavía aquí?-preguntó este sorprendido.

-Dije que saldría contigo esta tarde.-respondió el otro con su típica sonrisa de lado marca Uchiha.

-Pe-pe-pero...eso era para que te dejaran en paz ¿no?-dijo nervioso y sorprendido.

-Yo nunca miento.- dijo mientras cogía la mochila del rubio y se la colgaba a la espalda.-Además...todavía no has visitado la ciudad ¿no?-dijo mientras le cogía la mano y salían del salón.

Ya estaban saliendo del recinto escolar cuando un coche se paró en la entrada.

El mayor reconoció el vehículo y frunció el ceño. En ese momento un moreno salió del coche.

-¡Tsk!-chistó la lengua el ojinoche. Ante el gesto del mayor el rubio alzó la cabeza, que tenía gacha a causa de la vergüenza, y dirigió la vista hacia el dueño del automóvil.

Era un moreno alto de tez pálida, tenía el cabellos largo amarrado en una cola y los ojos negros. Ese hombre, en opinión del rubio, se parecía Sasuke aunque...el azabache era más sexy en su opinión.

Ante ese pensamiento se ruborizó un poco.

-Tardaste bastante Sasu-chan.¿Are? ¿Y quién es el lindo rubito?-preguntó al darse cuenta de su presencia. Entonces vio como iban cogidos de la mano y el como su hermanito llevaba dos mochilas.-No me digas que...-volvió a decir.

El rubio se sonrojó al descubrir lo que el mayor miraba y soltó la mano del ojinegro haciendo que este gruñera de incorformidad.

-Etto...Sasuke ¿quien es?-le preguntó al azabache colocándose un poco detrás suyo.

-Nadie importante.- respondió mirándole de reojo.

-¡Qué malo! ¿Así tratas a tu Aniki?-dijo de forma dramática.

-¿Tu hermano?¿Él es Itachi?-volvió a cuestionar el rubio ignorando al más mayor y mirando a su compañero, el cual suspiró.

-Es algo que no me gustaría reconocer.-dijo con pesar. En ese momento el otro reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que seguía sin saber quien era el ojiazul, aunque por el comportamiento de su ototo, ya lo suponía.

-Aún no has respondido. ¿Quién es él?-preguntó sonriendo.

-No se por qué preguntas si ya lo sabes.- respondió el Uchiha menor suspirando.- Pero como no me dejarás tranquilo hasta que lo diga, y tenemos cosas que hacer, te lo diré. El es Uzumaki Naruto, MI novio.-dijo destacando el "mi". El rubio solo se sonrojó, no se acostumbraba a ser su "novio".

(Hime: Ay, Naru...qué inocente).

-¡Qué lindo!-gritó el mayor mientras saltaba e intentaba abrazar al menor pero el azabache se interpuso.-¡Qué malo! Espera...¿Uzumaki?-preguntó. El rubio solo asintió.

-Por casualidad...¿no tendrás un hermano?-dijo mientras el rubio le observaba con un interrogante.

-Si...¿por qué lo preguntas?-dijo extrañado.

-Por que nos conocemos.- dijo alguien detrás del moreno. Todos dirigieron su vista hacia esta persona. El rubio abrió los ojos de sobremanera y agarró el brazo del azabache con nerviosismo.

-D-Dei-nii...-susurró muy nervioso. El otro solo sonrió algo que hizo que al menor le recorriera un escalofrío.

-Bien...explícame eso de que este es tu novio.-dijo el mayor. El también era rubio de ojos azules pero llevaba el cabellos amarrado en una cola alta y no tenía las marquitas en el rostro como el menor.

El comentario del rubio mayor molestó al azabache. Iba a protestar pero su hermano habló antes.

-Oh vamos~...Deidi no te enfades tanto. ¿O te recuerdo a qué edad empezamos nosotros a salir?- dijo el Uchiha mayor abrazando al otro por detrás, haciendo que se sonrojara.

-E-eso es...-dijo muy nervioso. El azabache alzó una ceja ante esa reciente información.

-¿Tenías novio?-preguntó haciendo que al mayor le cayera una gota por la sien.

-¡Pero si siempre hablo de Deidi!¿Como es posible que no te enteraras?-gritó el mayor.

-Siempre desconecto cuando te pones muy pesado.-respondió indiferente.

-Moo~...¿como es posible que seas así de desinteresado?-preguntó suspirando.- Bueno...Naru-chan a ver si tu consigues quitarle algo de amargura a su carácter.- sin decir más cogió al rubio mayor por el brazo y lo arrastró hacia el coche.

-¡Oe! ¡Que yo todavía quiero saber muchas cosas! ¡Estúpido Itachi! ¡Suéltame! ¡Idiota!- iba gritando el rubio pelilargo hasta que los dos desaparecieron de la vista de los dos menores.

-Te hermano es...-comenzó a decir el azabache.

-Ya lo sé.- dijo el rubio sin dejar que el otro terminara su oración.

-¿Tú sabías que salían?-preguntó al recordar que el rubio no se había ni inmutado ante la noticia.

-Bueno...yo sabía que tenía novio pero...no pensé que sería tu hermano.-dijo con una risa nerviosa.

-Ya veo...¿y como es que viniste ahora y no antes?-dijo mientras le cogía otra vez la mano y comenzaban a caminar. El ojiazul se ruborizó pero se concentró en responder a la pregunta.

-Mis padres viajan mucho por su trabajo. Cuando Dei-nii cumplió 16 ya sabía lo que quería estudiar y se mudó aquí para lograrlo. Como yo solo tenía 13 me quedé con mis padres pero ahora que ya tengo los 16 me dejaron venir a vivir con él.-explicó el rubio. El otro solo le escuchó atentamente sin decir nada.

Al final de la narración solo sonrió y pensó "Debo agradecerle a su hermano por vivir aquí. Gracias a eso le conocí", mientras tiraba de su mano para así atraerlo con él y abrazarle por la cintura con una mano y la que tenían unidas las colocó en sus torsos, que por la cercanía estaban realmente cerca. El rubio se sonrojó todavía más ante la repentina acción del mayor.

-Sas...¿Sasuke?-consiguió decir entre susurros y tartamudeando por el nerviosismo.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó fingiendo indiferencia.

-¿Có-cómo que "qué pasa"?¡Estamos en mitad de la calle!-dijo lo último susurrando acercándose al rostro para que solo le oyera el otro, para luego sonrojarse aún más al sentir la mirada de la gente fija en ellos.

-Hmp. Eres mi novio Dobe.-dijo con prepotencia para luego acabar con la distancia que los separaba juntando sus labios. El ojiazul no reaccionó a tiempo pero poco a poco el beso se fue calentando. Lo que al principio iba a ser solo un roce fue evolucionando a un beso pasional y húmedo. El azabache comenzó a morder el labio inferior del rubio pidiéndole permiso para entrar, el cual el menor permitió sin darse cuenta.

Ya no le importaba estar en medio de la calle y que la gente le mirara, en ese momento solo sentía la cálida respiración del mayor en sus labios, su experta lengua recorrer toda su cavidad bucal e inconscientemente, soltó la mano del azabache (Hime: seguían en aquella pose) y con los dos brazos le rodeó del cuello profundizando el beso junto con las manos del azabache que le cogían de la cintura para juntarle más a él.

El azabache se dedicaba a explorar todo lo que podía, jugando con su lengua y al encontrar la de su compañero empezó una lucha por ver quien dominaba al otro, que claramente fue el mayor des del comienzo. Después de unos minutos, que para la pareja fueron siglos, se tuvieron que separar para recuperar el aire. Al separar sus bocas un hilo de saliva las conectaban hasta que el azabache lo rompió al pasar su lengua por la comisura de sus labios.

En ese momento, el rubio bajó de la nube en la que se encontraba para darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho bajo la atenta miraba de toda la gente que ya cuchicheaba. Inmediatamente se ruborizó tanto que la cara le ardía y escondió el rostro en el pecho del mayor, el cual solo sonrió y le acercó aún más, abrazándole.

_E-eres un...idiota.-logró decir el rubio en casi un susurro.

-Hmp. Vamos.-dijo sin más para luego separarse y volver a cogerle de la mano.

Estuvieron andando durante un buen rato en silencio, para nada incómodo, entre ambos. El ojinegro prácticamente llevaba al otro, que le seguía sin prestar atención por donde iban ya que seguía avergonzado por la escena que habían hecho antes.

"¿No se supone que solo fingíamos?" pensó. "El solo se quería librar de sus fans ¿no?" volvió a pensar el rubio. Definitivamente no entendía para nada a ese chico.

Entre pensamientos, preguntas y dudas el azabache paró en seco y como el otro estaba en su mundo chocó contra su espalda.

-¡Itte!¿Por qué paras de pronto?-se quejó el ojiazul mientras se sobaba la frente a causa del golpe.

El mayor solo sonrió después de girarse ante la pregunta del rubio.

-Mira hacia allí.-dijo por fin, mientras señalaba a la izquierda con la cabeza.

-¡Sugueee~!-gritó el menor maravillado.

No sabía cómo habían llegado a un mirador al lado del mar pero le encantó. El sol poniéndose, el sonido de las olas del mar, ese brillo en el agua...

Era la escena más romántica que había presenciado en su vida.

Para el azabache esa escena también le encantó, sumándole el hecho de que estaba junto a ese lindo e infantil rubio.

-Es precioso.-comentó en un susurro inconsciente el mayor. El rubio se giró y miró frente al otro.

(Hime: creo que no habla del paisaje XD. Sasu: ¡Cállate! Hime: Malo~)

-Si. Gracias por traerme aquí.-dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba al mayor.

-De nada. Solo te traje sin pensarlo mucho.-se sinceró el ojinegro.

-De todas formas gracias.-volvió a decir el menor mientras levantaba la cabeza, le sonreía y poniéndose de puntillas le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejando un poco sorprendido al mayor.

El otro cuando salió del asombro correspondió al abrazo y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, hipnotizados por el color ajeno y lo que representaban, negro noche y azul mar, los dos tan profundos y absorbentes.

-No fue nada Naru.-susurró el ojinegro mientras le acariciaba una mejilla al más bajito, haciendo que se ruborizara levemente.

-T-ten...tendríamos que irnos.-dijo el otro bastante nervioso.

-Claro.-accedió el azabache para luego darle un último y casto beso y luego encaminarse hacia la casa del rubio.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

El rubio hacía rato que había llegado al departamento y estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo fijamente. Estaba muy confundido. Al principio pensó que solo era un trato, que solo había accedido para ayudarle y por recuperar su libreta pero...después de hablar con él, de conocerlo, de pasar tiempo con el y... la necesidad de estar cerca de él, le estaba confundiendo y tampoco ayudaban los besos tan expertos, y los lindos, que el ojinegro le había dado ese día.

Con un gran suspiro se giró quedando de lado y su hermano mayor estaba apoyado en ella.

-¿Dei-nii?¿Cuanto hace que...?

-¿Estoy aquí?-completó la frase.- Bastante la verdad. Pero Naru...me gustaría que me explicaras lo de Sasuke.- dijo en un suspiro mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en el borde de la cama acariciándole los orbes rubios en un acto por relajarle.

-¿Estas enfadado?

-Al principio sí pero Itachi me dijo que ya eras grande para salir con quien quisieras pero aún así...¡solo es el primer día! ¿Cómo es posible que consiguieras novio al acabar de conoceros?

-Bueno...verás...-el menor le explicó todo a su hermano, desde que se conocieron hasta de la puesta de sol, todo. El mayor se ruborizó un poco al oír lo del beso en mitad de la calle y casi llora por lo romántico de la última escena.

Al final de la narración el menor suspiró aliviado por haber desahogado toda su confusión mientras veía a su hermano un poco deprimido.

-¿Por qué Itachi no puede ser así de romántico?-murmuró.- Aunque,por lo que veo, lo pervertido viene de familia.-dijo para luego suspirar.

-Dei-ni...no entiendo que me pasa con Sasuke. Aunque se tan frío, arrogante, prepotente, malhumorado, estoico, frígido,temahjadska.-le tapó la boca el otro rubio.

-Naru...ya entendí.-le dijo mientras le destapaba la boca.

-¿Y bien?

-Pues...es bastante simple. Naru te has enamorado de Sasuke.

-Pe-pe-pero...

-Nada de peros. Estoy convencido de lo que digo y no importa que os acabéis de conocer por que estoy seguro de que eso es lo que te pasa.

-Demo Sasuke...

-Sasuke siente lo mismo por ti.- Naruto le miró interrogante y decidió proseguir.- Los Uchiha son serios y no muestran lo que sienten con facilidad, te lo digo por experiencia, así que si Sasuke se comportó de esa forma es que definitivamente siente algo muy fuerte por ti. Bueno, piénsatelo y luego seguimos hablando para ver que haces pero de momento vamos a cenar.

-Haiii~

Los dos hermanos se dirigieron al salón para cenar y luego estuvieron hablando hasta tarde para ver que haría el rubio al día siguiente con respecto a su "novio".

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

El azabache por fin había llegado a su casa. Ya había anochecido y, nada más entrar, su hermano le abrazó y lo cargó para llevarlo hasta su habitación.

-¡Oye! ¡Aniki bakka! ¿Qué demonios haces?- preguntó/gritó el menor.

-Tranquilízate ototo. Solo quería preguntarte como te fue con tu novio o ¿preferirías que lo hiciera delante de mamá?

-¡Tsk! Eso no te incumbe.

-Si lo hace por que Naru-chan es el hermano de mi novio y no sabes lo que me costó convencerlo de que te dejara vivo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Se enfadó por que te atreviste a tocar a su lindo e inocente hermanito pero no te preocupes, logré convencerlo de que Naru-chan ya tiene edad para salir con quien el quiera.

-Si bueno...sobre eso...

 ***Minutos después***

-¡¿Quéee?!

-Pues lo que dije.

-Oototo~¿Tú eres tonto? Te aprovechaste de su ingenuidad para que aceptara salir contigo, además de que lo chantajeaste.

-Si bueno...eso fue al principio. Realmente me gusta Naruto así que mañana le devolveré la libreta y se lo diré todo.

-Pues buena suerte ototo.- dijo al final el mayor para salir de su habitación y dirigirse a la suya propia.

En cuanto el mayor salió el menor solo suspiró y se sentó sobre la cama. Entre tanto tiempo que estuvo pensando no se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Ya era de mañana y el rubio mayor intentaba levantar a su hermanito, el cual no quería salir de la cama.

-Vamos Naru~Ayer ya hablamos de esto y no puedes dejarlo así.-decía el mayor tirando de las cobijas, las cuales tenía el menor fuertemente agarradas.

-Ya lo sé pero...¡me da mucha vergüenza!-gritó sonrojado.

-Moo~¡Levántate!-gritó sacándolo de golpe de la cama- Ahora te vas a duchar, alistar, desayunar y luego irás a hablar con Sasuke y le dirás lo que sientes ¿Estamos?- le ordenó.

-Es-está bien.

En menos de media hora el rubio menor ya estaba acabando de desayunar. En ese momento sonó el móvil del mayor.

-Buenos días Itachi.-...-Ajá-...-¿En serio?-...-Ese idiota-...-Tranquilo no haré nada-...-Jejejeje ya lo sabrás-...-Vale, nos vemos luego-...-Y yo a ti.

El menor simplemente no preguntó, no quería saber que era lo que estaban tramando esos dos.

Estuvieron hablando un poco hasta que el menor se decidió a ir a su escuela. Aunque todavía fuera temprano quería pensar en cómo hablar con el azabache sobre todo lo que había pasado.

-Nos vemos luego Dei-nii.

-Que vaya bien Naru.¡Esfuérzate!

Ante el último comentario el rubio se sonrojó y salió lo más rápido que pudo. Al salir grande fue su sorpresa al ver a alguien en frente de la puerta.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Ya era de día y un azabache se removía en la cama intentando desperezarse un poco. No sabía cuando se había quedado dormido pero ¡ni siquiera se había puesto el pijama! Con un poco de desgano se levantó y se encaminó hacia el baño. Salió media hora después completamente listo y bajó hasta la cocina para desayunar. Todavía era muy temprano así que simplemente llegaría a la escuela y aprovecharía para pensar en cómo decirle al rubio toda la verdad.

De pronto alguien le interrumpió sus pensamientos al hablarle.

-Buenos días ototo.- dijo un sonriente Itachi.

-Hmp.

-Que amargado~-hizo un berrinche y se sentó en frente de su ototo- ¿Y bien?

-¿Qué?

-¿Que cómo se lo dirás a Naru-chan?

-No lo sé.

-Bueno...¿y por qué no vas a buscarlo a su casa?

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Por que puede que luego no te quiera volver a hablar.

-Aniki~-dijo mientras le rodeaba un aura maligna.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo. Le avisaré a Deidi, espera un momento.

Sin más el mayor cogió su móvil y marcó el de su novio. Enseguida es respondido.

-¡Bueno días Deidi!-...-Bien, pues te quería contar algo.-...-Pues es que el idiota de mi hermano...(Hime: me da palo volver a explicarlo XD)-...- Si, bueno así es-...-Irá a buscarle para hablar con él y pues...-...-Mmm~¿Por qué estas tan feliz?-...-Está bien. Paso a buscarte luego y me lo explicas.-...-Te quiero Deidi-...-

Y con una gran sonrisa finalizó la llamada y guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo.

-¿No se enfadó?

-No y eso es lo que más me extraña pero bueno, puedes ir a buscarles sin problemas.

-Hn.-sin decir nada más cogió sus cosas y se encaminó al departamento del rubio.

-¡Podrías agradecer por lo menos!-le gritó el mayor aunque el otro le ignoró y siguió su camino.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

El rubio estaba perplejo al observar al azabache delante suyo.

-Buenos días.

-Bu-bu-buenos días.-saludó el ojiazul en un susurro.

-¿Vamos?

-Em...si~.

El trayecto des del piso del rubio hasta la preparatoria fue relativamente corto para ambos ya que cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

El mayor todavía no había decidido cómo hablar con el otro y el rubio seguía confundido por culpa de la conversación que tubo con su hermano.

Al llegar se encaminaron hacia su salón sin hablar todavía. Entraron y el menor se sentó en su sitio pero el mayor se quedó detrás y le abrazó.

-Sas...¿Sasuke?

-Tengo que hablar contigo Naru.- el otro se giró confundido y le indicó que tenía toda su atención.

-Bien...es un poco difícil. Verás yo...lo siento.

-¿Por qué?

-Por...obligarte a salir conmigo. La verdad es que...me gustaste des del momento en que nos conocimos aquí pero...no quería que me rechazaras y puse como excusa lo de mis fans.

-Sasuke...yo...

-Déjame terminar.-pidió en un susurro.- Siento todo esto pero...quiero pedírtelo como se debe.-se arrodilló delante del rubio y le entregó la libreta.- Con esto ya estamos en paz y...ahora...Uzumaki Naruto ¿quieres salir conmigo de verdad?-le preguntó mirándole fijamente a los ojos, esos tan claros como el cielo.

El menor estaba en shock. Él tenía pensado confesarse antes y el ojinegro le salía con eso. Hubo un silencio en el que el rubio seguía perplejo.

Se sentía muy feliz y nervioso, estuvo a punto de responderle cuando un par de chicas entraron en el salón. El mayor sin más suspiró, se levantó y se sentó en su sitio, al lado del rubio, no sin antes susurrarle:

-Respóndeme luego. No importa si me rechazas pero al menos piénsatelo.- luego le dio un dulce y casto beso ante el que el ojiazul se ruborizó y simplemente asintió.

Al poco rato las personas fueron llegando y llenando el aula.

Las clases transcurrieron tranquilamente en las cuales el rubio no prestaba la más mínima atención ya que seguía pensando cómo responderle al azabache, el cual estuvo pensando solamente en la respuesta del rubio y no dejó de mirarle durante todas las clases.

Por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo y sin decir nada ni darle tiempo de reaccionar al azabache, el ojiazul, le cogió de la mano y se lo llevó a la azotea, al igual que el día anterior.

Al llegar se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que el menor lo rompió.

-Sasuke yo...

El mayor se puso nervioso, esa era la respuesta que tanto temía. Se hizo un pequeño silencio. "¡Maldita sea Naruto, díselo ya!" se quejó mentalmente el menor. "Pero...no sé como hacerlo..." volvió a pensar.

Mientras el rubio se comía la cabeza el tiempo que pasaba en silencio le estaba matando al ojinegro.

"Moo~...¡Se acabó!" pensó el rubio para luego coger la corbata del mayor, atraerle hacia él y poniéndose de puntillas le besó.

Fue un simple roce, tanto por el nerviosismo del rubio y la sorpresa del azabache. El menor le soltó la corbata y escondió su cabeza en el pecho del mayor, el cual seguía sorprendido.

-Me gustas...yo...me he enamorado de ti.-confesó en un susurro ante el cual el mayor reaccionó y abrazó al menor rodeándole la cintura.

-Entonces...eso significa...¿que aceptas salir conmigo?-preguntó en un susurro al oído del rubio, el cual se estremeció y asintió.

-Hai.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace Naru.-dijo el azabache mientras acariciaba una mejilla y le miraba fijamente a esos hermosos ojos zafiro.

-Bakka...-dijo el otro ladeando un poco la cabeza, desviando la mirada mientras se ruborizaba.

-Hmp.

Entonces el mayor le cogió del mentón para que le mirara y se acercó hasta quedarse a poco centímetros de él.

-Te amo Naru.-dijo para luego acabar con la distancia que los separaba juntando sus labios con los del menor en un beso tierno en el que le demostraba todo su amor.

Al separarse el rubio se sonrojó y volvió a apoyarse en el pecho del otro mientras este le abrazaba por la cintura en un lindo abrazo.

-Yo también te amo Sasuke.-dijo en casi un susurro que hizo sonreír al mayor con sinceridad.

¿FIN?


End file.
